JUST BODIE
by Wilsden
Summary: Doyle's take on that first meeting.


JUST BODIE.

I await among my fellow recruits with mounting anticipation as George Cowley, head of C.I.5 stands at the front of the Conference Room reading out the names of the agents he's paired us each with. The list is getting shorter and still my name hasn't come up yet.

"JOHNSON AND WILLIAMS."

I'm not overly concerned with who I'll be partnered with, I think I've already worked out who it is to be. Dave Hanson, like me, is also an ex-policeman so I'm pretty sure Cowley has put us two together. It's crossed Hanson's mind too for he has come to stand near me and we exchange re-assuring glances.

"MATHERSON AND KING."

As I wait I am dimly aware that someone is missing. It's…...him. The person no one wants to be teamed with. Amid the crowd I turn just a fraction to spot him circling the perimeter of the room like a restless cat. No one knows much about him, he's largely kept himself to himself. Word is he doesn't want to be partnered with anyone and wants to work alone. He's even had the nerve to question Cowley about it which hasn't gone down well and there's a definite tension in the air between those two .We don't even know his first name, he's 'Just Bodie'.Tall and built like a brick out house he's proved himself a crack marksman and has excelled in all areas of training. This would seem to bear out the rumours circulating that he's been in the S.A.S and was, more worryingly, also once a mercenary. Whatever the truth he doesn't look like a barrel of laughs nor does he look as if he suffers fools gladly. I pity the person matched with him.

"HANSON AND BROWN."

My attention is suddenly brought sharply to the front of the room again. What? I stare at Cowley in disbelief. You're putting Hanson with Brown, not me? Dave and I share a surprised look and then he and Will Brown move away together. Bodie edges closer and stands towering behind me like a great black shadow and whether intentional or not there's an air of menace about him. I don't know what his problem is but I sincerely hope he's not going to be mine. With Hanson out of the picture it's changed everything for me and I admit I'm starting to sweat now. I glance nervously at the remaining men, there's only two others left and ...…him. Oh God, please don't let it be me.

"BODIE AND….." My mouth's got dry and I hold my breath. "….DOYLE."

Oh, my God! You've got to be kidding! Me and…..him? Bodie? The two remaining agents, Miller and Wood leave me with brief looks of sympathy and I note the relief that it's not them etched clearly on their faces.

As the shock begins to subside I realise I'll have to make the best of Cowley's decision. Besides, I tell myself, this Bodie character probably isn't as tough as he's trying to make out. Probably breeds butterflies and reads poetry.

It occurs to me that he could be as equally disappointed at the prospect of being partnered with me. We'll either end up enjoying a good working partnership leading possibly to a close and lasting friendship or he'll end up getting me killed within a week. I look into his cold blue eyes. Yeah, it's going to be the latter isn't it?

Cowley dismisses us all until tomorrow morning and everyone starts to filter from the room.

For a brief second my eyes meet Bodie's and, trying not to be distracted by his ridiculously long eyelashes, I offer him my hand.

"Ray." I inform him. "Ray Doyle."

There's no expression on his face and he doesn't shake my hand.

"Bodie." he replies. "Just Bodie." He stares hard at me and adds," And I don't do babysitting."

I know exactly what he's hinting at and I stare back equally as hard."Well, that's alright then because I haven't got any kids."

His eyes widen in astonishment at my quick retort and I hope then that I have established an equality in our positions or at least gained some respect from him. And then, quite suddenly, I see that I have for his eyes finally break from mine and soften to flit around my face. I get the merest glimpse of something unexpected, the faintest touch of warmth radiating from him. Have I made a breakthrough? I get a sudden rush of excitement at the prospect of working alongside this man. There's no doubt he's going to make interesting company.

"Pub?" I suggest, knowing he'll refuse as he's failed to socialise with any of us up to now.

"I have to be somewhere."

There's a surprise! Going home to your Painted Ladies and your Wordsworth?

"Fair enough." I suppress a sigh. Clearly the breakthrough was short lived and my excitement evaporates. I can't make him out, he's far more of a complex character than even meets the eye. Cowley, a few feet away, shuffles his papers preparing to leave and seems to regard me anxiously. I want to look accusingly at him but I can't. After all someone has to work with 'Just Bodie'. But…..why does it have to be me?

I begin to merge into the other departing agents who all seem happy with the selection and are talkative. I feel despondent with my lot and alone. Life in C.I.5. is going to be harder than I thought and not in the way I had imagined either. And then I hear Bodie call my name.

"Doyle? Maybe I've got time for one."

There is a small smile on his face and somewhere in there is what passes as an apology. And then he shocks me further when he invites Cowley to join us and even exchanges some subtle humour with him. Once again he's aroused my interest and I feel him set my enthusiasm alight. As Cowley drapes his arms around our shoulders and steers us through the doors I realise I could learn a lot from my new partner and perhaps he could even learn something from me. Mind you, I could still also be dead within the week!


End file.
